


[Podfic] apricitas

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Shenanigans, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Running Away, background Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan - Freeform, it's gen but there's a few curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “Why are you here?” Hal asks, feeling the beginning of a headache pounding in his skull.The kid stops chewing on Hal’s potato chips and looks at him as if he’s stupid for asking that. “Because Batman hates you the most, duh.”





	[Podfic] apricitas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [apricitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754783) by [atlasky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasky/pseuds/atlasky). 



**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/apricitas/apricitas.mp3) | 25 MB | 0:37:18  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/apricitas/apricitas.m4b) | 27 MB | 0:37:18


End file.
